Angel With A Shotgun
by babybells231
Summary: Backed into a wall waiting for death, they surround me. I close my eyes and think of Anthony, "Please God, watch over him." They get closer and I resign to my fate...


I'll let you guess what this is but first things first

#1- I own NOTHING but the plot

#2- This is a rough draft

#3- love it, hate it don't care just R&R

#4- ಠ_ಠ

*PANT*  
*PANT*  
*PANT*

The only sound I could hear was the sound our labored breath and the thudding of feet as James and I ran, trying to find another exit. They were close very close, we round the coroner only to be caught in a dead end.

"Fuck! What are we going to do there's no way out," He's sweating, the first sign of anxiety, that could be very dangerous in our situation.

"Calm down James, just let me think of something okay," let's see the emergency exit is blocked, it'll take to long to clear out, no windows,fuck.

"Calm down, calm down, you want me to CALM DOWN ?!" He's yelling now, great just what we needed, more noise to lead them here.

"James, stop..." he cut me off, I decided to let him rant while I looked for a way out. Found one there was an emergency escape on the roof, we could use something back here as a ladder or something else; there was a desk turned over in the corner, perfect we could haul each other up.

"No, you stop Edward, why did I listen to you? 'Don't worry, I'll get us out.,'" he's mocking me now ?'Just trust me James, I'll find a way out, I always do' What the hell are you even doing over there?"

"Getting us out" as I pushed the desk under the grate, how the hell did they even manage to knock this over.

'You smug bastard, no wonder Tanya keeps coming back to me..."

I stopped pushing and looked over my shoulder at him.

"What did you just say?" he stopped seeming to be stunned by the murderous tone that suddenly laced face and quickly realized his mistake.

"um, no what, that's not what I meant."

"Well then would you kindly repeat, that and tell me exactly what you meant because to me it sounding like you admitting to sleeping with my wife and your _fiancee's SISTER !" I got in his face and he backed away from me with his hands up in surrender stuttering like the idiotic foo he was. My rage took over then, my fist shot forward and knocked him to the ground he spat out a bloody tooth and let out a quiet "Fuck" I turned back to the desk and said to him._

"Now pick yourself up and help me move this desk, we can finish this **talk **later."

James begrudgingly stands next to me and we manage to get the desk right were we needed it.

"Okay, I'll hoist you up and you pull next OK?"

"Sure"

I climbed on top of the desk and James followed behind, "Okay now stand on my shoulders," I ordered as I knelt down low enough to lift James up to the grate he pulled himself up and out, "Okay now pull me up,"

Silence, "James ?"

**_BANG_**

There was a single gunshot before I fell to the floor clutching my bleeding stomach, "Such a shame you were a great leader everyone will be happy to hear you died like a hero and don't you worry your pretty little about that gorgeous family of yours I'll take real good care of them." He guffawed and I could hear his laughter getting farther and farther away.

"JJJJAAAAAAAMES !" fucking bastard, did he plan this, knowing the fucker he probably did; I press my hand to my stomach trying to slow the bleeding.

*Grunt*

Fuck that hurts, I hear them getting closer, I check the magazine of the gun - six, six bullets God I hope it's enough. The first of them walks though the door and falls just fast as it came in; the second comes through just moments after and meets the same fate, two more come in, two more go down. I managed to get ten but it was to late the rest were in the room now limping towards me. Twenty, there were twenty, well ten now I suppose but I couldn't take them on not like this I was as good as dead anyway.

Backed into a wall waiting for death, they surround me. I close my eyes and think of Anthony, "Please God, watch over him." They get closer and I resign to my fate; suddenly I checked my magazine, one bullet left. I put the gun to my head and think of my son one last time and I cry; a gunshot rings out but it's not my I watch through hazy eyes as they fall rapidly a bright light shines in my face and I squint at it. As soon as it comes it's gone and I hear people.

"We have a man down, I repeat we have a man down,"

Maybe I'm just going crazy but that voice was the voice of an angel, seconds after that thought there is a real angel looking me in the eye, "Have you been bit ?" she asks in her musical voice, unable to speak I shake my head. She puts down her shotgun and lifts up my shirt and sees the wound James inflicted on me and says," Don't worry, I'll get you out of here alright,"

I nod, "Can you speak, what's you're name, hey ! Are you okay !? Say something please !" even when she's panicking she still looks like an "Angel," and then the world went black.

* * *

_ Yes I do realize the Edward/James thing is like Rick and Shane from The Walking Dead .Do you ever wonder how, in zombie movies they always manage to knock over the heaviest thing in the room like it weighs less than a feather right in front of, or away from where it should be but when the hero has to use it we need a team of 2-3 people just to move it an inch ? ლ(ಠ_ಠლ) ¬_¬ (sigh) anyway James is really gonna get it when Eddie boy gets out of there. remember to R&R_


End file.
